


4 Times Poe Kissed Finn and 1 Time Finn Did

by tigerfish



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Stormtrooper Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerfish/pseuds/tigerfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what it says on the tin :^)</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 Times Poe Kissed Finn and 1 Time Finn Did

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally the first thing ive written since 2010 warrior cats fanfiction 
> 
> edit: theres been a lot of racist tropes pointed out in finnpoe and im white + australian so please please point out anything shitty i might have written

~1~  
  


As soon as Finn was able to walk for more than five minutes at a time Poe had dragged him out at mealtimes to sit with the other pilots. It was weird at first, to suddenly be surrounded by people who wanted to get to know him, and sometimes it overwhelmed him to the point that he would have to excuse himself and lie down. He was getting better, though, he was getting used to the foreign concept of affection and found himself feeling happier than he had ever been.

“Look it’s just a question! I don’t see why you’re getting so worked up about it!” Jess said.

“I don’t see why it’s something you’d want to know,” Poe replied, his mouth full.

“I don’t even know what ‘getting some’ means,” Finn mumbled.

Jess shot him a look of pure sympathy and pointed at him with her fork. “And that’s what makes the first order true assholes,”

“Stormtroopers not getting any?” Poe said, exasperated.

She hummed sagely and stuffed another forkful into her mouth, Poe just shook his head and shot an amused look at Finn. Finn was about to demand an explanation when someone shouted Poe’s name from the entrance of the mess.

“Dameron! The general wants to see you,” Snap said, walking by. Poe hummed questioningly around his food and raised an eyebrow, he shrugged and shoved a roll into his mouth, walking over to the caf machine. Poe sighed and stood up with his tray, mean half finished.

“Sorry bud,” Poe said, clapping his hand on Finn’s shoulder. “I’ll catch up with you later.”

Finn made a vague noise around his mouthful of food and waved a hand around, trying to indicate it was fine. “Not gonna give me a goodbye kiss Dameron?” Jess said playfully, waggling her eyebrows.

Poe raised an eyebrow and, without breaking eye contact with her, leaned down and smacked a kiss to the side of Finn's head.

Jess was still laughing at Finn’s desperate attempts to not choke on his food long after Poe had left the mess.

~2~

“That’s it bud, just hold that up and I’ll get in there with the spanner,”

Finn was lying shoulder to shoulder Poe under his X-Wing while he taught him the basics of repairing one. He shifted uncomfortably, they had both stripped down to their undershirts much earlier in the day as the humidity skyrocketed but lying under a large body of metal was making Finn sweat buckets.

“Aw spanner, where’d you go?” Poe whined.

Finn lifted his head to help but as he did he lost his grip on the panel he was holding which slipped and snapped shut over his fingers. He yelped sharply and clutched his hand to his chest, the sudden noise causing Poe to jerk, almost thumping his head on the underneath of the X-Wing.

“Kriff! Finn what happened?” Poe exclaimed.

“I…” Finn waved his uninjured hand at the now closed panel he had been holding open.

Poe made a sympathetic noise and rolled out from under the X-Wing, tugging gently on Finn’s shirt to get him to do the same. He crawled over to where Poe was rummaging in his toolbox, still clutching his hand close to his chest. He glanced down at it to see there was blood already welling up from scrapes down his first two fingers. “Here, give me your hand,” Poe said..

“Are those even clean?” Finn asked, nodding to the packet of band aids Poe held in his other hand.

“S’what packagings for bud,” He said, tearing open one with his teeth. He hummed apologetically as he applied the bandages to his fingers while Finn tried not to flinch away. “‘S just a scrape, probably looks worse than it is.”

Poe kissed the edge of the band aid and lightly ran his hand over Finn’s then pushed himself up, snatching the spanner he had been reaching for earlier off the ground.

“There, all better,” He beamed down to where Finn was still crouched on the ground and winked, “Though maybe I should hold it this time.”

~3~

He jerked awake with a sharp inhale, covers pooling around his waist and the metal frame of the bed creaking ominously. He sucked in a deep breath and scrubbed his hand down his sweaty forehead, and kicked out of the tangled covers. Moving quietly out of bed so as not to wake Poe who was still sleeping peacefully on the other side of the room, he padded to the bathroom in the dark and turned the sink tap on as quietly as possible.

Finn splashed water over his face and took a large gulp of water, trying to wash away the taste of sterile corridors and unforgiving metal. It was always the same dream: going back to the First Order, back into the mindless routine with the threat of reconditioning if one toe went over line, being put back into battle and being forced to kill innocent people, being shot down by Poe who didn’t know him, killing Poe or Rey and only realising after that he had killed his only friends.

His breath quickened and he tried desperately to slow it before Poe woke (a pilot couldn’t sleep through a light breeze) but it was too late, as the light in the other room clicked on and Finn heard his name mumbled through a yawn. “Finn? Bud? You okay?”

Finn took a deep breath and scrubbed his face dry with a towel.

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry I stubbed my toe,” He replied, forcing his voice to come out steadily. He heard Poe shuffle towards the door and flinched as the other man flicked on the bathroom light.

“Sorry, sorry,” Poe winced apologetically and lowered the brightness.

Finn rubbed his eyes and schooled his expression into something he hoped was lighthearted but sleepy, unfortunately, years under a helmet had done him no favours in that respect and with Poe’s sympathetic expression he had failed. “Finn? You sure you’re okay?” He asked, stepping closer.

“Ye- Yeah. Sorry for waking you,” Finn murmured, looking down.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Poe’s expression crumple and he reached up to squeeze Finn’s shoulder. “Finn, buddy, it’s alright. You don’t have to muscle through everything anymore. Everyone on this base is here for you. I’m here for you.”

“I dreamt I…” He cut himself off and cleared his throat, “I dreamt they got me back.” He finished lamely.

Poe made a small sympathetic noise and pulled him into a hug. Finn buried his nose into his neck and let out the breath he hadn’t realised he was holding. After a beat Poe pulled back and pulled Finn’s head down and pressed his lips against his forehead.

“It’s gonna be alright bud, they can’t get you anymore,” Something dangerous entered his voice, “I won't let them”

He let go of Finn’s neck and looked into his eyes, then slung an arm around his shoulder and marched them out of the bathroom. “If you don’t want to go back to sleep I can wake BB and get ‘em to play a holovid for us,” He said, stifling a yawn.

Finn smiled, “That’d be nice.”

“Great! There’s this really good one about a floating castle,” Poe beamed, and started giving Finn a rundown of various plots to choose from.

Finn smiled, feeling the last tendrils of the dream leaving him as he listened to BB-8’s grumpy beeping and Poe’s sleepy rambling.

~4~

Finn clenched his fists as he hurried towards the flight hangar, his nails digging painfully into his palms. The resistance had gotten ahold of intel that said a First Order base was being built on the down low in an outer rim system and General Organa has scraped together a recon mission to confirm. The source, however, was an independent party and to Finn that screamed trap.

Finn lurched into the hangar, thankful to see the recon mission were still going through flight preps. Frantically he looked around the massive room until he spotted BB-8 rolling towards an X-Wing, following the droids path he spotted Poe, who was doing last minute checks with an engineer. Letting out a relieved breath he straightened up and jogged over.

“Poe!” He called.

Poe looked up, eyes brightening as he saw Finn approach. “Buddy! Sorry, I meant to say goodbye but it’s so early I thought you were asleep.”

“Poe, it’s a trap.”

Poe’s gaze darkened and his hand slipped down Finn’s arm.

“We don’t know for sure but yeah, probably.” He replied.

“Why are you going then? You could be killed!”

“If it’s not then that's valuable intel and, even if it is we still get an estimate on their numbers and if we’re lucky, their base.”

Finn made an unhappy noise and mirrored Poe’s grip on his arm, the other man’s gaze softened and he squeezed his shoulder. “Hey, either way i’ll be fine. They don’t call me the best in the resistance for nothing,” He joked, punching Finn playfully.

Finn forced a smile then pulled Poe in for a hug, gripping the back of his flight suit. “Come back safe, OK?”

“Don’t worry about me bud. Tell Rey I said hi next time you get her on Holovid,” Poe said into his neck.

He squeezed him for another second then pressed a kiss to the side of Finn’s face.

Even hours after Poe had taken off with a crooked smile shot his way and a shrill beep from BB-8, after the medidroid finally came after him beeping that he shouldn't be overexerting himself so soon after his injury, Finn still found himself rubbing the side of his face where Poe had kissed him.

~+1~

Poe had been gone for a week, his comms had gone dark after five days. Either he had turned them off to avoid getting traced by the First Order or something had serious had gone wrong, either way Finn had been right. It was the middle of the night and he couldn’t sleep so he had taken to pacing up and down the length of their room. He wanted to do something, anything, but frustratingly he knew there was nothing to be done and he simply had to wait it out until Poe came back or he was sent back. Finn groaned in frustration at the thought and flopped down onto his bed with his head in his hands.

All of a sudden an alarm blared and the overhead lights flicked to red, Finn jolted upright and whipped his head towards the ceiling. There were base-wide alarms for all sorts of things, from someone setting off a smoke alarm to a bumbling droid accidentally tripping a motion sensor outside the base. Red lights, however, red lights meant a raid.

He sprung into action, grabbing a bag and shoving his meager possessions into it, and on second thoughts, ran over to Poe’s side of the room and grabbed what looked most important then ran out of the room.

The halls were teaming with people and it took Finn a good five minutes to get to the entrance of the hangar, something he could have done in one, where as suddenly as they had started, the alarms stopped. A confused murmur rippled over the mass, all of them bleary eyed and dressed in pajamas. Finn shared a confused look with a Torgruta who shrugged back at him and stood up on their tiptoes to see what was going on.

The confused murmurs started evolving into loud shouts as an aircraft marshall ran onto the middle of the field and two X-Wings emerged out of the dark. Both were badly damaged, covered in blaster marks and one even missing half a wing, but celebratory whoops started erupting all over the crowd as their insignias were recognised as resistance ships.

The crowd parted for General Organa who was flanked by two doctors making their way towards the ships as they touched down. Finn let out the breath he had been holding for a week as Poe emerged from one of the X-Wings, dried blood down the side of his face somewhere on his hairline and an almost-beard growing on his jaw, but so very alive. Jess wasn’t looking much better, having to lean on Poe for support and a nasty looking burn on her side.

Finn started pushing his way through the crowd towards the General as it dispersed but by the time he reached her the two doctors had whisked Poe and Jess away. The General gave Finn an amused look and nodded towards the medibay. “Go on,”

\--

The medidroid made him wait outside for twenty minutes while Poe and Jess were checked over, most of which he spent pacing up and down the hall outside. Finally the droid came out and beeped at him.

The first thing Finn saw was the sling on Poe’s arm, the second was his blinding smile. “Finn! Bud-” Before he could think Finn was striding over to where Poe was perched on the cot, grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him.

For a split second, Poe froze and Finn’s stomach turned to ice, he was just about to pull back in a panic when Poe melted into him, his uninjured hand coming up to rest on his his cheek.

After a moment he pulled back, pressing their foreheads together breathing heavily, Finn blinked his eyes open and blurrily met Poes eyes. “Thought you’d never get my hints.” Poe murmured.

Finn blinked owlishly, “What?”.

Poe chucked and pulled Finn back in. “I’ll explain later,” He murmured against his lips before kissing him again eagerly.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr [here](http://www.wizardmemes.tumblr.com)
> 
> edit: i actually looked at a photo of an xwing and realised theres no way u can bash ur head on one so just... humour me


End file.
